


The Colors

by thatminiwriter



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Apocalypse, How tags work, I Don't Even Know, Other, but ye, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: After the death of his older brother, Patton has to live on by himself for some time. It was until the events leading to forming a group did he realize... maybe having friends isn't such a bad idea after all.





	The Colors

“… Thomas!”

A voice.

The tender faint voice called out to him, yet he couldn’t open his eyes.  
He was so tired. He just wanted sleep.

“Thomas, wake up!”

The voice sounded desperate. Scared even.

That’s when he felt it. Warm, soft hands, shaken to a point where he felt they were vibrating.

“Please don’t be dead, please no.”

It hurt to even move, but he managed to crack open his eyes, the blurr of light slowly turning to an image. A moving image.  
He saw a male above him, his somewhat slanted glasses cracked as they hung slightly at the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be a young teenager, about the age of 15. His soft blue eyes glistened due to the tears that formed over in the corners of his eyes.

“Thomas!”

The boy spoke, the relief in his voice well known as he smiled. It soon broke to a saddened look, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.  
“Oh Thomas. I was so scared… I-I thought you left me… I…”

Thomas had gently brought a hand up to grip the boys hand. His vision slowly came to, and he was able to see him more clearly.

He looked dirty. His hair was messy from the top, and his cheeks seemed to be covered with small specks of dirt. His clothes looked mattered, and dirty as well, having hints of blood marking its designs. His favorite blue shirt was ruined now. Thomas knew how he liked that shirt…  
He then took notice at how exposed the other was, having only light brown shorts on, and black sneakers. The amount of band-aids on his knees was nerving for him. He knew how the other tended to be clumsy, but right now…  
“Patton. It’s okay… I’m okay.”

Thomas’s voice spoke softly now, in a tone of reassurance. Well, tried to anyways. He was exhausted, and didn’t have the energy to move much, or talk much.  
He noticed how the other nodded, giving a small gulp as he then closed his eyes, as if collecting himself before fixing the glasses upon his face.

“Okay… okay good.”

Patton was his name. 

Of course. He knew his own brother’s name. His little brother.  
A sweet kid, one to always help out when he could. Thomas was fond of his little brother, so it was no surprise when he stepped in to save Patton from….  
“Come on. We should get a move on Thomas. We can’t be here for long…”

Patton spoke up, tugging slightly on his hand. Of course, they were hiding out in a small abandoned market. The glass in the front was shattered, but the counters seemed to help them keep hidden, away from those… away from the non-living.  
He didn’t want to call them monsters, because they once were people. He most definitely did not want to call them zombies either…  
“Come on Thomas.”

Patton spoke once more, tugging abit more on the others hand. Thomas could feel himself strain, knowing there was no possible way he could get it, but he tried. He had to try. He tried for Patton, because from that moment during that horrible day, Thomas was all Patton had, and Patton was all Thomas had. With a heave, Thomas sat up, Patton taking this time to move beside him. With ease, Thomas managed to get up on his feet, the feeling of something heavy looming over his shoulders. He felt awful, and tired.

Main objective: Get Patton to safety.

They were stuck in a small town and needed to get away for good. He knew it was a bad idea to come here anyways… it had been days trapped here too. They were trapped in an old hotel building, having simple rooms open and only one floor to be on. Tragic had to struck during their time there, causing Thomas to feel the way he did, but he wouldn’t tell Patton he felt sick. He didn’t want his little brother to worry. After all, he was the adult right now.  
With a small step, Thomas walked along side Patton, his hand moving towards the counter of the store as he leaned against it.

“Small steps… every little step counts”

Patton spoke softly. 

Thomas loved his little brother. With every passing day, Thomas found it harder to accept what was to come. That’s why he taught Patton everything he knew up to this point in time.  
After a few moments of walking, Thomas felt a pain, and doubled over, causing a sharp gasp to escape Patton’s lips. A loud thud echoed around the room for a moment, thankfully not causing a scene. To think about it, there didn’t seemed to be anything around right now, which was good.

Thomas groaned as Patton tried to help him sit up again.

“Thomas?”

He spoke, the concern lacing his words caused Thomas’s heart to ache. This wasn’t good. No good.  
He managed to turn himself around, propping his back against the cabinets behind the counter, a small hiss escaping his lips.  
“Patton… It’s okay, I’m fine”

Was all Thomas could muster, the lie sliding off his tongue like bitter vinegar.  
Patton seemed to ease at that, knowing that Thomas was fine brought him comfort.

“Alright… alright… let’s go now. I’ll hold you up more too”

Thomas took a breath, giving a small nod as he did his best to sit up more, to try and stand up once again, but nothing worked. He slid back down to the floor with a small groan, letting out a sigh. This wasn’t fair. This couldn’t be it. Not now. Why now?  
“Come on Thomas. We have to go.”

Thomas glanced up towards Patton, the look in his eyes caused Thomas’s heart to break. He looked utterly defeated, and scared. Oh, what a cruel world. How he wished things could’ve played out differently.  
“I can’t Pat…”

He spoke almost bitterly, the look in Patton’s eyes only growing worse. He had to tell Patton the news before anything happened to him. He couldn’t… he couldn’t bare the thought of him hurting Patton.  
“Patton… listen”

He started off, but Patton was quick to cut him off.

“No. No don’t”

It kind of shocked him, to hear that sudden jump of fear in his voice, yet it wasn’t rare. Only times he heard that tone was during a lockdown situation, or a situation where they were surrounded by the non-livings.

“Patton…”

He started once more, but Patton shook his head.

“I’m not stupid Thomas… I know what happened… I know you were bit.”

Time had stopped in that moment as Patton spoke, the tears that threatened to fall earlier now cascaded down his dirty cheeks.  
“I knew what happened. I knew what you went through. I knew that you didn’t want to tell me because you were afraid. You were afraid of telling me. But Thomas I knew. I knew it.”  
His voice shook, cracking every chance it could. His frame was shaken, his hand moving up and removing the slightly cracked spectacles he wore. 

“Thomas… mom and dad… and now… you? Please… please don’t turn… don’t turn and be one of them… please don’t be them”

Thomas’s world has crashed a long time ago, but now he was feeling the aftermath of the fires around. Patton knew he was dying. He knew he was going to turn into one of them. Patton knew all along.  
“… Patton…”

What could he say? He couldn’t lie this time and say he was going to be okay, because he was far from it. Way far from it. The only thing to do, if Patton didn’t want to see him turn, or the fact of Thomas turning…  
“… Patton, you know that there’s only one thing you can do now…”

Patton’s eyes met Thomas’s pale ones, the look on Patton’s face crushed him.

“I can’t… no… no I can’t.”

“You have to shoot me”

Was all Thomas could say, giving Patton a weakened look. Time was running short, and he didn’t know how much time he had left to even speak, let alone stay awake.

“Thomas, no…”

He was broken. His little brother had to see his older brother…

Patton shook his head, not liking that idea one bit.  
“We can get out of here. Us two. Together Thomas. Together forever. As promised.”

Thomas remembered that day. The day he saved Patton.

He remembered hugging Patton right after the incident. He had taken Patton to the kitchen to calm down, and to breathe. They talked for what seemed like ages, and Thomas knew that they had to leave at some point. They couldn’t stay there anymore. He couldn’t risk having Patton hurt or turn…  
“Patton, look at me… please?”

Thomas spoke, his voice soft as he smiled sweetly at him. Patton had managed to look at Thomas, his eyes slightly red, and his cheeks flushed as he had been crying for awhile now.  
“… don’t worry kiddo. We can do this. Me and you. Together Patton. Together forever.”

He could still see it. Patton’s smiling face, that look of reassurance. Everything was okay.

But right now, things weren’t okay. Patton wasn’t smiling, and time was ending soon. Ticking down.

“It’s okay… It’s okay…”

Thomas spoke, giving a gentle smile, his hand weakly moving out and grabbing the others, using his thumb to lightly brush the back of it.  
“… Hey, remember the first time we went through the forest, and you saw that deer? Wasn’t it pretty…”

He spoke, Patton taking a moment to remember as he nodded.

He continued to speak, speaking of the good they had together, the moments they shared together, the groups they came across, the training sessions they had. Everything that led to her within two minutes. Thomas seemed to grow hazy now, his eyes rolling to the side every so often. Only Patton’s warmth from his little hand caused him to snap back to reality. His time was almost up…  
“… Patton… you can do it… I know you can… I know you don’t want me to turn…”

It took a moment for Patton to reply before anything.

“… Okay Thomas… I… I can do it… I can.”

His voice sounded distressed and full of sorrow, but he knew what he had to do.

Thomas nodded slightly. He taught Patton. He taught him everything he could’ve, and that was good. Patton was already showing signs that he could do so much now. He could take care of himself if needed…  
“… Get out of town… and stay out of cities… Patton.”

Thomas’s voice began to grow raspy, and Patton didn’t like the sound of it. With the little energy he had, Thomas began to remove his jacket. It’s tan color still vibrant, yet it did gain a few stains of dirt, due to rain and being dropped multiple times. 

“Here… keep this with you… to help you keep warm.”

Patton, with hesitance, took his jacket, holding it close for a moment as he eyed the bag beside him. Inside was an item he wished he didn’t have to use right now.  
But he had to.

Thomas, with that last bit of energy, moved his hand into the bag, and handed Patton a pistol, which seemed slightly scratched and banged up. It was amazing how it was still functional. Patton’s small hands around such a dangerous object was a sight Thomas did not want to see…

“… please be safe… if you something that could put your… life in danger… don’t go… don’t do it… don’t risk it…”

Patton could only nod, sniffling as the tears cascaded down his cheeks like an endless river. He didn’t like seeing Thomas like this.  
This all was madness and he couldn’t believe this.

“… I’ll miss you Patton”

He spoke weakly, his vision slowly going in and out of focus.  
Patton, who seemed to use his free hand, gently gripped Thomas’s hand for the last time. The warmth from Thomas’s hand seemed to be fading…

“… I’ll miss you too Thomas”

With a moment of silence, Patton slowly stood up, having the jacket below him, now holding the gun given to him with both hands. He had it aimed at the ground lazily, his whole frame now shaking as the whole weight of the situation really took a toll on him.  
Seeing Thomas like this. Seeing the situation… they were in… Seeing everything right now… was painful.

It burned. The tears burned his cheeks as he watched Thomas’s movement. He was breathing weakly now. He was able to get a good look at him for the last time.  
His red shirt with a star in the middle was dirty, mattered, and had specks of blood on it. His blue jeans were slightly torn, yet were still in good condition, as well as his shoes.  
But the difference he saw was his skin.

His pale skin, having bruises around his arms, and dark circles around his eyes, yet mostly under his bags. His hair looked mattered as well, some of it sticking out of random places… weird, he had not noticed the red marks along the left side of his neck.

“….”

He couldn’t do this

He had to do this

It began to grow hard to see, since the tears began to block his vision.

He… aimed the gun towards Thomas, his frame shaking somewhat harshly now, a shaken breath escaping his lips. 

Thomas gave him a look, a smile forming on his lips once more as he was able to see Patton through his eyes once more. A still image, of Patton smiling, back home together, seemed like the image Thomas only wanted to see now.  
The room was filled with the sounds of Patton’s sniffling, the gun locking as he turned his head away for a moment. He aimed at Thomas’s form once more…  
Thomas closed his eyes, glad to have been through a tough situation with Patton. Glad he was able to teach him everything he could. Glad that they made it this far. Glad that it wasn’t Patton here, in his position. Thomas then lowered his head, waiting for what was to come.

The sound of Patton’s sobs echoed through the room now. 

He took once small glance towards Thomas for the last time before pulling the trigger, the whole room filling with the sound of the gun going off.

Thomas sighed for the last time, his breath the only sound left in the silent room.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of my first sander sides fanfic? Yep, the first one had to be an angsty one… should I continue with this fanfic? I’d love feedback! Also! This was heavily inspired by the TTG Walking Dead ;o Plus, I was also inspired by the-pastel-peach when they created an amazing image! If I left any mistakes, totally tell me so I can fix it! :) Till next time!


End file.
